Cuando no es como deberia de ser
by evansgirls
Summary: Nuestro sexto año comenzo como todos los demas...¿Porque habria de ser diferente? peleas por partes de ambos bandos desde el comienzo , pero en cuanto el año sigue las cosas cambian.¡Esto no deberia de ser asi!.
1. El comienzo de nuestro sexto año

Hola ! bueno estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling . Gracias a ella podemos soñar con tener un chico como James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron (baba baba baba) bueno los personajes le pertenecen a ella pero este fanfic de la mentecita de Barbara y la mia Estefania, en un dia que decidimos hacer un fic y que por una o otra cosa nunca publicamos (mi culpa n.n).

"CUANDO NO ES COMO DEBERIA DE SER".

Eran las 10:30 y una chica peliroja esperaba junto a un enorme baúl y una jaula dorada a sus dos mejores amigas , que ya se estaban retrasando demasido. Ella era Lilianne Evans una chica de 16 años peliroja, alta y con unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda , era delgada y una de las chicas mas lindas del colegio . Ella asistía al Colegio de Magia y Hechizeria Hogwarts ella era también prefecta y premio anual. Lily era la primera bruja en su familia por lo que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella, a diferencia de su horrible hermana Petunia quien se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible cuando Lily estaba en casa.

- ¬¬ ¿Dónde se habran metido esas dos? son las 10:30 y... ¡aún no llegan! . Lily ya empezaba a volverse loca cuando...

- ¡Lily, Lily¡fiuu..! pensé que ya te habrías ido sin mi . Decía rapidamente una chica que venia corriendo a una gran velocidad junto a un gran baúl y una hermosa jaula plateada donde venia dormida una lechuza de color marrón . Su nombre era Estefania cursaba al igual que Lily su 6to curso en Hogwarts ella era una chica alta como de la estatura de Lily , tenía el cabello castaño lacio como hasta la mitad de la espalda y un flequillo recto en su frente, unos preciosos ojos azulados con un toque de lila era delgada y al igual que lily muy bonita, ella pertenecia a una de las mas antiguas ,respetables y ricas familias del mundo mágico los Potter , por lo tanto era de sangre pura , aun asi ni ella ni su familia hacian distinciones a la sangre.

- ¡ Es lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Estefania Potter¿Dónde te habias metido? y ¿Dónde esta Julie?

- A siii Julie ah... buenooo...

- ¡Ahi están! ¬¬ ¡Estefania te mataré! . La recién llegada era Julie

Bell era una chica de cabello castaño ondulado por un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos marrón verdoso, era la mas bajita de las 3 , aun así delgada y muy bonita en realidad las 3 lo eran . La familia de Julie se conformaba por su madre que era bruja , su padre un muggle y su pequeño hermano de 10 años , por lo tanto era de sangre mestiza . , Julie que ya había llegado hasta sus 2 amigas venía algo despeinada , ya que había tenido que correr demasido .

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- pregunto cansinamente Lily mientras Fanny se escondia detrás de ella esquibando un golpe de la recien llegada.

-¿Qué que pasó¡ bueno que Fanny se dio cuenta de lo atrasadas que estabamos y sin mas empezo a correr, ya sabes que yo no soy tan rápida como ella ! y menos con este ¡baúl! asi que siguio corriendo y me dejo muy muy atras! - contesto rápidamente Julie mientras seguia siguiendo a Fanny que corria alrededor de Lily.

- ¡ Oye no es mi culpa que no corras tan rápido!- decía Fanny mientras le sacaba la

lengua a Julie, quien seguia tratando de atraparla.

-¡Podrián dejar de discutir solo un momento?¡ Qué el tren se nos va!- Decía Lily mientras tomaba su baúl y su jaula y se iba corriendo hacia una pared que estaba entre el andén 9 y el 10 .

-Bueno aún no se a ido el tren eso ya es una ¡suerte! fiuuu jeje.

-Si y gracias a ustedes hubieramos estado antes aqui, aún me deben una explicación a porque ese retraso ¿¡ehh..!?- las chicas empezaban a subir sus enormes baúles al tren.

-Lily, querida jamás habias eschuchado ¿Qué llegar tarde es elegante?- repuso Fanny

- ¬¬ Si claro lo que digas...¡ Oh no!- grito Lily a todo pulmón al darse cuenta que el tren comenzaba a moverse- ¡Rápido, suban!

Las 3 se subieron rápidamente y ahora estaban en busca de un compartimiento que estubiera lo mas lejos posible de los...

-Hola primita querida... -El dueño de la voz era un chico , era alto, cabello negro azabache corto y muy desordenado ,con gafas que le daban un toque algo intelectual, que no necesitaba ya que era uno de los mejor estudiantes de su curso, cuerpo atletico , era el capitán del equipo de quidditch y también jugaba como buscador . Su nombre era James Potter , apodado Prongs por sus amigos y primo de Estefania.

Lily al escuchar esa voz le cruzó un escalofrio y deseó que de verdad no fuera él el que hablaba . Pero al levantar la vista vio a 3 apuestos ( para que negarlo)jovenes que las miraban fijamente (n/Barbara: como lo odiiooo! ... mentira lo amo :D.. shhh no le digan a nadie :P n/a Estefania: son 3 porque a la rata la dejaremos de lado almenos que necesite asesinar a alguien .)

-Hola James , Remus ¿Cómo estas?- respondió Fanny.

-¿ Y qué yo estoy pintado?- repuso algo indignado un chico de cabellos negros algo largos pero aun asi se veian bien, alto, de un buen cuerpo , y unos preciosos ojos grises en fin el chico por el que todo hogwarts femenino estaba loco, todas menos Aria, Lily y Fanny. Ese chico tenia el nombre de Sirius Orión Black apodado tambien por sus amigos como Padfoot . Él pertenecia al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en la posición de golpeador.

-Hola Fanny, Lily , Julie, yo estoy bien y ustedes ¿Cómo estan?- dijó cortesmente y dejando aun lado el comentario de Padfoot un chico un poco mas bajo que Sirius de cabello castaño , corto, unos lindos ojos color miel y buen cuerpo aunque no como el de Sirius o James ya que el no practicaba quidditch , el era Remus John Lupin prefecto de la casa Gryffindor y otro chico que tenia locas a todas las chicas , a el sus amigos lo apodaban Monny , debido a su "pequeño problema peludo".

- Bien nosotras ya nos vamooooos - decia Julie mientras jalaba a Lily y Fanny que estaban mas que felices de irse de ahi lo antes posible sin tener que ser blanco de una de sus típicas bromas de "Bienvenida"

-Aqui hay uno vacio - Fanny apuntaba a un vagón que estaba unos pasos mas adelante.

-Ya no aguantaba mas arrastrar esta cosa - se quejaba Lily mientras subia con muchos apuros su baúl. ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien¿qué?-preguntaron al unisóno Julie y Fanny.

-¿Porqué llegaron taaaan tarde a king kross?

-Ahhhh... eso buuenooo...

FLASH BACK

-¿Como te fue en tus vacaciones?-pregunto una despreocupada Estefania.

-Bien, mis padres mi hermano y yo fuimos a Francia unas semanas.-comento Julie - ¿Y a ti?

-Bien pasamos las vacaciones en nuestra casa de campo en...¡ DULCES!- Fanny habia empezado a correr hacia un puesto de dulces y mientras corria iba atropellando a toda persona, animal o cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

-¡Yo también quiero deja un poco para mi!-Julie no se quedaba atras ella tambien era una loca obsesiva a todo aquello que tubiera un poco de azúcar.

20 Minutos después , muchos dulces ingeridos , dolor de estómago y el acordarse de cierta pelirroja que de seguro estaba que echaba chispas...

-Oh, oh ... -Fanny habia dejado su decimo octavo chocolate a la mitad y se había dado cuenta de que en unos cuantos minutos el tren se iría y que había quedado de verse con Lily en la entrada del andén 9 3/4 ...

-¡Julie!

-¿Quwe pawsaw?- la aludida tenia un graaan pedazó de empanada de calabaza en la boca por lo que no se le entendia nada de lo que decia.

-¡ Vamos tarde¡ Lily nos colgara!

Y asi las 2 chicas empezaron su carrera, atropellaron a unos cuantos señores, un policia, a un tipo borracho que estaba haciendo un show cantando _cuando calienta el sol aqui en la playa... _y al señor que vendía periódicos para llegar al andén 10.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Y eso es lo que paso - Julie y Fanny miraron a Lily que al parecer queria parecer molesta pero no podia disimular una pequeña sonrisa

- 0.0 ¿De qué te ries?

- De que son un par de ¡glotonas !

- ¬¬ ja, ja, ja- rió sarcásticamente Julie.

¡PUM!

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de par en par y entro un poco de humo verdoso por ella , después 4 chicos que reían como locos.

-Jajajajajaja la primera broma del año todo un éxito verdad chicos?-pregunto mientras seguia riendo Sirius.

-Lily , si no te importa ¿Podriamos ir de una vez al vagón de perfectos?-pregunto amablemente Remus.

-o.0¡ Se me había olvidado completamente! si si claro vamos Remus.

-James¿Vienes?-Preguntó nuevamente Remus

-o.0 ¡¿¡¿ÉL!?!?- Lily parecia algo confundida .

- Si preciosa, -James tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- mira- le decia mientras sacaba una pequeña insignia de su bolsillo- soy...

-El nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor, bla, bla ,bla¡lo has repetido toooodooo el verano!- dijeron al unísono Fanny y Sirius haciendo que ambos se asustaran ya que NUNCA coinsidian en NADA.

- ¡Tu¿prefecto?- Lily estaba como en estado de shock

-Ejem, Lily , Lily ¿estas ahí?-decia Julie mientras movia su mano enfrente de los ojos de Lily -¡Noooo la hemos perdido!- decia algo dramaticamente mientras fingia llorar en el hombro de Fanny.

- Que dramatica Bell -decia Sirius mientras recibia un golpe de Julie

-Bueno nos vamos o ¿Qué?

-A si , si vamonos -Lily habia vuelto en si.

- Nooo Lily no puedes dejarnos aqui con "esto"- Fanny estaba arrodillada en el suelo abrazando las piernas de la peliroja suplicandole para que no se fuera.

- Volvere lo mas pronto posible ja ja ja no se preocupen.

- Bien nos quedamos con "esto"- decia Fanny mientras se sentaba a lado de Julie.

- Y bien como te iba diciendo mis vacaciones no estubieron para nada mal enrealidad me encontre con Jack Dennis en el callejón Diagon mientras compraba mis útiles .-Julie tenia una cara soñadora- El es muy... ¡guapo!.- ¿Y dónde dices que pasaste tus vacaciones?.-las chicas habian seguido con su platica sin importarles que Sirius estaba ahi .

- A si en nuestra casa de campo en Grecia, el tiempo estuvo de lo mejor , mis padres salieron unos dias , ya sabes como son Aurores , tuvieron que regresar a Londres , pero aun asi me diverti mucho, ya que mi vecino era ¡Massimino!y bueno tambíen vi a Danielle que por cierto ambos les mandan saludos.- Y si tienes razon Jack es muy lindo pero el que me parece mas pero mas lindo es ese tal Stan el chico de septimo .

- Ejem, Ejem, sigo ¡AQUI!- decia Sirius , ya que el no estaba acontumbrado a que lo ignorara nadie y menos las chicas.

- A si como si fuera necesario que lo dijeras , tu ego brilla por todo el vagón - decia Fanny moviendo su mano como restandole importancia.

- ¬¬ jaja chistosita- un poco de sarcasmo de parte de Sirius.

- Bien , bien ¿Empezaran el año pelandose ?- Julie estaba arta de las pelas de esos dos.

- No si el no me molesta mas...

- No si ella no me lleva la contraria siempre...

- No si el deja de decir estupideces...

-No si ella deja de golpearme...

- No si el... ¡QUITATE!-Sirius estaba tratando de darle un beso a Fanny...

-¡Que pasa aqui?- Un James un tanto alterado entro- ¿Que es lo que te estan haciendo?- Y al ver la escena no mejoro para nada ..

¡Padfoot!

¡Prongs!

¡Padfoot!

-Solo era una bromita... no pensaba hacerle nada -Sirius habia puesto cara de soy un angelito.

-¿Y Lily?-Julie habia sacado la cabeza para ver si podia ver a su pelirroja amiga pero al parecer no estaba ahi.

-Ella y Monny tienen k hacer la ronda de los prefectos asi que llegaran un poco mas tarde.

-Ah.. bueno...

-¿James que tal si jugamos un poco de ajegrez magico?- decia Fanny

mientras sacaba un tablero de madera.

-Si claro

Varios minutos despues donde uno de los caballos de James habia sido atacado brutalmente por uno de los peones de Fanny, y donde el Rey de Fanny habia sido atravesado y degollado por una enfurecida Reyna , donde tambien la señora del carrito de dulces habia sido victima de un saqueo de parte de las chicas, llegaron Lily y Remus...

-¡ Al fin!-decia Lily mientras se lanzaba al sillon junto a Julie que le echaba porras al caballo de Fanny que estaba en un brutal encuentro con el Rey de James

Lily aprovechando que estaba distraida robo unas cuantas ranas de chocolate ya que estaba hambrienta-¡Esos mocosos de primero me las pagaran!.

-Si nosotros no eramos asi cuando estabamos en primero- Decia Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-!No eran mucho peores!.

-Lily no te alteres-Fanny estaba asomada por la ventana- ¡mira!- puedo ver el colegio sera mejor que nos cambiemos ya.

-Si si nos permiten...¡Larguense de aqui para que podramos cambiarnos -Lily empujaba a los chicos opara que salieran pero James ponia mucha resistencia.-¡No yo me quedo aqui!¡ Lily...!-Las chicas habian logrado cerrar el compartimiento y ahora estaban poniendose sus túnicas.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunion?-pregunto Fanny mientras metia su brazo por el agujero de la manga.

-Bien pero ese Malfoy ¡ se la pasa alardenado siempre! simplemente me saca de mis casillas-decia Lily mientras ponia cara de fastidio.

-Si se cree lo mejor que le a pasado al mundo y siempre va haciendo sentir menos a las personas solo por ser sangre pura. ¡wuak!.. bueno Fanny solo lo digo por el ya que tu nunca has echo nada asi..-decia Julie pensando que su amiga se ofenderia.

-Si ya lo se yo jamas haria nada asi es ¡horrible!.

TOC ,TOC.

-¿Ya podremos pasar?

-Si Remus.-decia Julie mientras habria la puerta y al tener el chico la cara pegada a la puerta, sus caras quedaron a unos cuantos centimetros, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran , pero al parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta. Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas a bajar sus baúles y tomar sus jaulas ya que ya habian llegado a la estación de Hogsmade.

-!Vamos Remus tenemos que poner orden aya afuera!-Lily se cubria de una avalancha de alumnos , que mas que alumnos parecian una manada.- ¡Chicas nos vemos en el Gran Comedor!- Julie y Fanny asientieron con la cabeza y la pelirroja comenzo a avanzar hacia un pequeño grupo de primero que impedia que los demas alumnos siguieran en su carrera por salir del tren.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y si aqui se acaba el primer capitulo que esperamos les aya gustado n.n si bueno si les gusto ps.. solo le ponen en GO y les dejan un lindo comentario a estas 2 chicas si quieren saber que es lo que sigue siii??? jeje bueno esto solo fue el principio la historia seguira y los chicos haran bromas que a las chicas les causaran dolores de cabeza, pero aun asi ellas no se quedaran asi como asi , habra de todo un poco Quidditch, amores , desamores, peleas, reconciliaciones,celos,besos, conoceran a nuevos alumnos importantes en este fic y bueno todo lo que pasa con estos locos adolescentes.

Besos :

Estefania y Barbara.


	2. Sorpresas y Lorenzo asi es el regreso

Hola aqui el siguiente capitulo... donde se enteraran de mas cosas y como ya saben nada de esto nos pertenece ni a mi Tía Lily ni a mi , solo lo utilizamos para divertirnos un poco...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie y Fanny se dirigian hacia donde se suponia deberian estar los carruajes pero para su mala suerte solo quedaba uno y bueno vieron que los merodeadores tambien se habian quedado sin carruaje, asi comenzo una discución sobre quien deberia irse en el carruaje y quien se tenia que ir caminando , si por ellos fuera hubieran seguido discutiendo pero en eso llegaron Remus y Lily quienes habian terminado de subir a todos los de primero a los botes.

-¿Qué sucede aqui?

-Lily solo queda un carruaje.- Julie les mando una mirada llena de odio a los chicos.

-¿Qué tal si lo compartimos?.-Lupin habia cerrado los ojos como esperando los gritos de las 3 chicas , pero 1,2,3 segundos y no habian empezado a maldecirlo, al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que ellas se habian puesto en circulo y parecia que estaban discutiendo las posibilidades.

-A mi me parece bien que mi primo y Lupin suban pero que ese idiota de Black se vaya caminando.

-Mmm...- Lily parecia analizar las palabras de Fanny.-¡ Pero Potter me va a estar molestando todo el camino y no pienso aguantarlo tanto!.

-¿Qué tal si solo dejamos que Lupin suba?.- Al parecer Lily estaba deacuerdo con Julie pero Fanny no.- ¿Y mi primo? digo no es que lo defienda ni nada pero es mi primo...

-Mmm... ok ya se que hacer.- Lily habia desecho el circulo y se dirigia a Lupin .- Ok pueden subir pero yo dire como nos acomodaremos.- Los chicos asientieron.

En el carruaje estaban asi en el fondo Fanny frente a James quienes iban platicando acerca de la ultima misión de los padres de Fanny, después Julie frente a Remus hablando pacificamente sobre sus calificaciones en los T.I.M.O.S. y Lily frente a Sirius quienes iban en silencio.

-Mmm... tengo hambre .- El estomago de nuestro moreno amigo habia comenzado a hacer ruidos rompiendo asi el silencio que habia entre Lily y él.

-Ya no falta mucho... Puedo ver el castillo.-Lily habia sacado la cabeza por la ventana donde ya se podian ver las puertas principales del castillo.

-Espero que la seleccion no dure mucho.- Los chicos ya habían comenzado a bajar sus baúles del carruaje y se dirigian al gran comedor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vieron que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi llena asi que se dirigieron rapidamente a ocupar sus lugares , ya que la profesora Mcgonagall ya habia entrado con los nuevos de primero.

-Ese niño se ve muy nervioso...-Julie veia a un niño que miraba el gran comedor y a sus compañeros mayores con algo de temor.

-Si tienes razón , ¿Todavia no entra Max cierto?.-Max era el hermano menor de Julie.

- No aun no hasta el proximo año durante la noche lo atrape tratando de meterse a mi baúl jajaja fue muy gracioso.

-¡Chicas!.- un chico castaño se dirigia a ellas con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Massimo!.- Massimo Hogben era el mejor amigo de las chicas desde su entrada al colegio , era un chico alto, con un buen fisico, castaño, unos hermosos ojos celestes y una sonrisa amable , era por decirlo asi el sentido común de el grupo ya que cada vez que las chicas iban a hacer o decir alguna estupides (nada raro en ellas XD) oian la voz de Massimo dentro de sus cabezas diciendoles que no era una buena idea algo asi como el angelito y el diablito que salen en las caricaturas el chico también pertenecia a Gryffindor .

-¿Como han estado ?.-las chicas estubieron apunto de decir algo y digo apunto porque Massimo las volvio a interrumpir. ¿No se metieron en problemas mientras que no estube con ustedes?.- el chico se acomodo entre Lily y Julie mientras que esta ultima lo abrazaba de la cintura y el seguia hablando.- ¿¡Y hablando de eso donde se metieron que las busque por todo el tren y no las encontre!? ¡Me tenian preocupado!.

-¡Massimino calma que te ahogas,bueno no nos sentamos contigo porque llegamos tarde y muy y apenas y encontramos un vagón , estabamos sentados con mi primo, Lupin y el otro.- Fanny habia dicho esto ultimo con un tono de odio en cada una de las 4 letras.

-Sip pero hubieramos llegado antes si no hubiera sido si unas personitas aqui presentes no fueran tan glotonas.- Lily miraba inquisitoramente a Fanny y Julie que pusieron caras de angelitos.

-¡Williams Guillian!.- una niña de cabello negro subio hasta el banquito donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador y justo cuando se lo pusieron el sombrero grito ¡Rawenclaw!. poniendo asi fin al la selección.

-Mmm... bueno luego me cuentas que la seleccion a acabado y ¡Me muero de hambre!.- Las 3 chicas y el recien llegado chico se habian puesto a aver las bandejas esperando encontrase pronto con el delicioso banquete...

-¡Gracias a Merlin que me muero de hambre!.- Fanny habia tomado sus cubiertos y veia las bandejas de oro esperando atacar todo lo que le pusieran enfrente, pero eso no paso..., en vez de eso un Dumbledore sonriente se habia parado de su asiento, poniendo asi silencio en el gran comedor.

-¡Alumnos se que todos estan esperando por el banquete y siendo sincero yo tambien!.- Todos en el gran comedor tenian su vista fija en Dumbledore.- Pero antes de comenzar tengo unas cosas que decirles. Este año tenemos la suerte de recibir a una alumna que viene desde Grecia .-el director abrio con unas palmadas las puertas del gran comedor mostrando a una joven rubia muy bonita que caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores elegantemente arrancando varios suspiros del alumnado varonil.-ella es la Señorita Skeoch estara en Hogwarts este y el proximo año .-Las chicas al escuchar ese apellido habian puesto unas sonrisas diabolicas en su rostro.- Señorita Skeoch porfavor ya sabe a donde ir, la chica asintio y se dirigio hacia un pequeño grupo en la mesa de Gryffindor, quienes la saludaban moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, y la miraban sonrientes.

-¡Charliiiiieeeee!.- una cosa castaña se le habia lanzado a la recien llegada rubia haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo mientras se empezaban a reir como locas.

-¡Fanny que bestia eres!Quitate de arriba de la pobre de Charlotte!.- Lily estaba ayudando a levantar a Charlotte entre risas .- Charlotte, mejor conocida como Charlie, era una mas del grupo de las locas, solo que ella solia asistir a un colegio privado en Grecia, donde las chicas la conocieron un verano hacia ya hace 4 años, era una chica que a simple vista se veia seria, pero era todo lo contrario , tambien tenia ideas locas en su cabecita haciendo esto que se llevara de maravilla con los demas.

-¡Oye que yo no soy bestia ¬¬ ! solo me ... emocione... y ... a todo esto perdona por la pregunta perooo ¿Que demonios haces aqui?.

-Bueno durante el verano convenci a mis padres de que me mandaran a Hogwarts y bueno una semana antes me dejaron venir.

-¿Como le hiciste que tus padres te dejaran si no te dejan ni ir a la esquina sola?.-pregunto Julie.

-Yo lo llamo don de palabra...

FLASH BACK

Hace una semana:

En el desayuno...

-¿Charlotte me pasas el azucar?.

-Si me dejas ir a Hogwarts, si te la paso...

-No Charlie..

-Entonces no te la paso... ¡Porfavor!

-¡Que no!.

-¡Porfavor!.

-¡No!

En el baño...

-¿Papá me dejas ir a Hogwarts?

-¡Charlotte! ¡Me estoy duchando vete de aqui en este instante!

- Esta bien ire a arreglar mi baúl para Hogwarts...

-Dije que te fueras pero no a Inglaterra...

-Mmm... a mi me sono como que quieres que me vaya lo mas lejos posible...

-¡Sal del baño y ve a tu habitación!

- ¿En Hogwarts?

-¡No a tu habitación que estas aqui alado!

-¡Porfavor!

-¡Que no!

Durante la comida...

-¿Papi?

-¿Si Charlotte?

-¿Sabes que te ves muy guapo hoy?

-Gracias... ¬¬ ¿Que quieres?

-¿Yooooo...? Nada pero ya que lo mencionas... ¿Puedo ir a Hogwarts?

-¡No!

En la cena...

-Charlotte ¿Que traes puesto?

-El uniforme de Hogwarts n.n

-¬¬

-Ves ya lo compre ahora tendre que ir ¿No?

-¡No!

-Papá ¿Porque no?

-Esta muy lejos cariño...

-Pero yo quiero ir...¡Porfavor!

-¡No!

-¡Porfavor!

-¡No!

En la noche...

-¿Hay alguien ahi?

-...

-¡Se que alguien esta ahi!

-...

Algo o mejor dicho alguien se va acercando lentamente a la cama de los señores Skeoch.

-¡Porfavor!

-Charlotte... ¡Casi me da un infarto!

-¡Porfavor!

-¡No!

-¡Porfavor!

-¡Esta bien pero vete a dormir y mañana le mando una carta al director...

-¡Wiiiiiiiii!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todos se le quedaban viendo con cara de o.0 como ven Charlotte podia verse como una niña que no rompe ni un plato y no ella no rompia ni un solo plato, ella tenia que romper la vajilla entera si no , no estaba feliz.

- n.n ¿Que apoco no fue buena idea?.

-Bueno si asi te dejaron venir... pues veo que funciona...En ese momento en las bandejas habian aparecido toda clase de deliciosa comida, haciendo que nuestras chicas se emocionaran y empezaran a tomar de todo un... mucho.

-¡Pavo te amo!. Estefania habia empezado a servirse unas enormes rebanadas de pavo mientras que Massimo la observaba sonriente.-¿Que me ves tengo algo en la cara?

-No... bueno si.- El chico le habia quitado un spaguetti que colgaba de su mejilla mientras proseguia.-Solo me acordaba de esa temporada en la que no podias ni ver un solo pavo porque te ponias como una fuente con patitas.

-Mmm.. ni se lo recuerdes que empezara otra vez. Julie habia puesto su plato frente a ella como escudo tirando toda la comida que habia en el.- Que ya mucho la soportamos esa vez.

-¿Que sucedio?.-Charlie no habia estado esa vez asi que Lily se encargo de contarle.

-Bueno Fanny tenia un pavo como mascota.-Fanny la habia interrumpido.- ¡No era mi mascota era mi amigo...!.- Si, si bueno Fanny tenia a un pavo como amigo, pero bueno llego la Navidad y con ella llegaron a su casa los abuelos, primos , tios toodoo aquel que se apeidara Potter estaba ahi, aparte de algun que otro coldado... y bueno la cosa estubo asi, el tio abuelo padre del primo segundo de parte de la mamá de Estefania confundio al "amigo" de Fanny con la cena y bueno ya sabras lo que sigue

¿No? Fanny lloro,lloro y lloro por su amiguito el pavito.

-¡¡¡Lorenzoooo!!!.- Estefania habia empezado a abrazar a Massimo que ya estaba mas que morado.

-¿Lorenzo?.

-Asi se llamaba el pavo...

-Ahh... ya veo .- Charlie estaba intentando sacar a Massimo de los brazos de nuestra castaña amiga sin algun resultado favorable.-¿Porque? ¡¿Porque Lorenzo?! ¡¿El que no le hacia daño a nadie?!.

-Sep como ves le afecto y mucho hasta intento hacer una campaña llamada S.A.N.A.P.

-¿S.A.N.A.P?.- Charlie no entendia nada de nada.

-Si significa Salvar A Nuestros Amigos los Pavos, pero fue al Ministerio y la mandaron por un tubo...-Julie habia logrado que Estefania dejara a Massimino y que ahora empezara a abrazar al pavo que estaba en la bandeja de oro.

-n.n Ahora entiendo todo, Fanny no te preocupes Lorenzo murio por una buena causa.

-Si y e de decir que le dabas muy bien de comer porque estaba muy sabrosito.-a Julie se le hacia agua la boca con solo recordarlo.

-U.U ¡Lorenzo!.- Estefania seguia sollozando cuando un joven muy parecido a ella se le acerco.

-¿Lorenzo? Fanny crei que ya lo habias superado era un pavo y ser la cena de navidad es el destino de todos los pavos.-James le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras que le ofrecia una servilleta para que se secara las lagrimas.- Que Lorenzo ya esta en un lugar mejor.

-Si en mi barriguita...-Esto ultimo Julie lo habia dicho en un susurro que solo Massimo habia escuchado.

La cena habia seguido de forma normal... normal en esta escuela es tener a algun ahogado por atragantarse con la comida alguna que otra explosion en la mesa de las serpientes, que no era ninguna cosa mas que una broma de bienvenida de parte de los merodeadores, si no pasaban cosas de este tipo significaba que algo andaba mal y tenian que preocuparse, todo siguio asi hasta que nuestro querido derector se paro para ahora si dar su ya conocido discurso de bienvendida.

-!Alumnos! ¡Bienvenidos! Bienvenidos a los nuevos y bienvenidos a nuestros ya conocidos alumnos nos alegra ver que han vuelto, como ya saben y han estar cansados de escuchar esto año tras año se los resumire, como ya saben y algunos alumnos deberian recordar que el bosque que esta en los terrenos de nuestro colegio le esta prohibida la entrada a todo alumno.- Una sonrisita se asomo en los bellos (n.n liindoooosss!!) rostros de los merodeadores asi que si no quieren sufrir una lenta y dolorosa muerte no entren ahi.- Los nuevos alumnos palidecieron ante estas ultimas "alentadoras" palabras.- Pero no hay de que preocuparse mientras no entren ahi sin algun profesor calificado, asi que sin mas palabrerio ¡Pueden retirarse!.

La avalancha humana que se habia echo en la puerta del Gran comedor no se veia detenida por los prefectos mas bien los muy sin vergüenza participaban en ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y asi termina este segundo capitulo de "Cuando no es como deberia de ser" que esperamos les haya gustado, queremos agradecer a **1000N **por su review D que fue el primero que esperamos muchos futuros reviews.

Fanny y Lily.


	3. Peleas y Lo habitual

¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!! hahaha segun yo se Japones haha puro cuento xD solo me se eso y bueno ni me las se solo las copie de una amiga que si sabe... jaja pero bueno vamos al punto jeje aqui esta el ¡ ¡Tercer capitulo! y queremos agradecer a **Laura-Malfoy **por su review sii no te preocupes que apenas va empezando alrato va aver mucho drama jaja y mas siendo las chicas como son unas exageradas :D jaja y tambien a todas esas personas que nos agregaron a Favourites Stories y a Favorite Authors :D que solo espero nos dejen un comment por aqui... jajaj bueno ahora sii a leerr!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depués de semejante avalancha humana Lily, Fanny, Julie y Charlie habian llegado sanas y salvas a la torre de Gryffindor .

-¡Lilianne Evans crei que eras prefecta!¿Porque no hiciste algo para impedir semejante avalancha?.Julie estaba despeinada agitada por semejante apretujon que se acababan de dar minutos antes en la puerta del gran comedor.

-Mmm... Esque la avalancha del banquete es algo asi como una tradición y no queria arruinarla.

-¡Buen punto!.-Julie iba recordando el primer día de los cursos anteriores todos comenzaban igual , con varios atropellados y amontonamientos en las entradas.

Las chicas iban subiendo las escaleras habia sido un día dificil y ellas necesitaban descansar.

-¡¡Miiiaa!!.-Fanny se habia ido corriendo hacia la cama que estaba pegada a la ventana.-¡Mia!¡Mia! ¡Y de nadie mas!.-Fanny acomodaba en la cama su cobertor color lila , ponia encima sus

decenas de cojines, almohadas y su muñeca favorita la cual tenia desde que nacio, la cual ya estaba demasiado vieja y la cual a Julie le daba miedo ( yo tengo una muñeca asiii y la quiiero

muuchooo!!! hehe).

- ¬¬ Ya entendimos, ¡Bueno yo quiero esta!.-Julie se habia ido a la primera cama a la izquierda la cual ya tenia las cosas de la pelirroja encima, cosa que no le importo y las tiro.

-¡Julie esa es la mia!.- La pelirroja levantaba sus cosas y las volvia a poner en su cama.

-¡Que no!

-¡Chicas, chicas creo que yo se como resolver esto!.-Una sonrisa maliciosa de asomo en los rostros de las chicas mientras que las cuatro buscaban algo es sus respectivos baúles.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

En la sala común dos chicos se enfrentaban en una "_pelea a muerte_" con sus piezas de ajedrez, mientras que otros dos los observaban.

-Potter, creo que pierdes tus facultades en ajedrez.- Massimo llevaba 3 partidos ganados de 5 que habian echo.

-Ya quisieras Hogben.-En ese momento cuatro cosas multicolores y mojadas pasaron corriendo alado de los chicos, la "cosa" pelirroja tropezo con la alfombra que estaba mal puesta cayendo

al suelo y llevandose de encuentro a las demas "cosas". Una pelirroja, una castaña , morena y una rubia estaban tendidas en el suelo.¿Y los chicos preguntan? bueno sus caras eran algo asi o.0U .

-¡Te ganeee!.- Julie estaba dando brincos en la barriga de Lily cuando esta se movio haciendo que la morena diera contra el suelo y fuera ahora ella la que brincara sobre ella.-¡Muajajaja!¿Que

decias?. Las dos chicas seguian en su pelea como si nada mientras que el resto del alumnado presente en la sala común que en este caso solo eran los 3 merodeadores y Massimo las vieran como locas, y a sorpresa de los ultimos mencionados Fanny se subiera a un sillon y se aventara al grito de ¡_Kawaponga_! encima de la pelirroja y la morena.

-¡Fanny que tu no juegas!.-Lily estaba tratando de quitar a su castaña compañera de encima sin

sin logro alguno.

-¡Yo también quiero, yo también!.-Ahora Charlie estaba encima de la montaña humana.

-u.u Charlie quitate de encima que nos matas a la pobre de Julie.

-Julie que estaba hasta el fondo de esta bizarra torre, y estaba mas que morada, asi que Massimo

ayudado de los demas chicos lograron sacar a Julie sana y salva.

-¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? y... ¿Porque estan mojadas?.-Al parecer los chicos se acababan de dar cuenta de eso, las chicas estaban en pijamas empapadas de pies a cabeza, y al

parecer ellas también acababan de darse cuenta de eso, sus pijamas consistian en pequeñisimos shorts y playeras que gracias al agua se transparentaban. Las chicas al darse cuenta de eso se pusieron rojas como tomates.

-Ahh.. bueno pelea..., ya saben lo habitual ¡Adios!.Después de esta rapida explicación las chicas corrieron lo mas rápido posible a su habitación.

Los cuatro jóvenes que depués de la ya mencionada explicación seguian con cara de ¿_What_? .

-Mmm.. ¿Qué es "Lo habitual"?.-Sirius rompio ese silencio haciendo la pregunta que toodos estaban tratando de resolver en sus cabecitas.

-Ni idea.-Decia James mientras se encogia de hombros.-Y la verdad conociendolas como las conosco me da miedo preguntar.-Despues de esto hubo un asentimiento general.

------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de las chicas...

Las chicas dormian placidamente, bueno no todo era paz y tranquilidad ya que hasta dormidas estas chicas eran escandalosas, patadas por aqui, una hablaba dormida, en el caso de la pelirroja

pelaba hasta dormida con James, por otra parte Julie, taradeaba una canción y vaya a saber que otras incoherencias decia, Fanny dormia placidamente abrazada de una almohada demasiado grande, ademas de rodeada de sus peluches, cojines y su muñeca favorita quien tenia su sitio de honor en su camita, por otro lado Julie y Lily habian decidido que lo mejor seria que Charlie

durmiera en la tan peleada cama, asi que ellas se quedaron en las 2 camas restantes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el desayuno...

-¡Por Merlin! ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre ponernos Historia de la Magia las dos primeras horas? ¡¿Y enpeorando el asunto, con las serpientes¡? ¿Dumbledore esta loco o que? ¿Y quien fue el idiota que se acabo _MI_ cereal?

-Ejem, ejem... Fanny creo que ya entendimos bajate de la silla porfavor... y bueno hay muchos cereales ¿Porque no pruebas otro?.-Varias personas volteban a ver a las chicas ya que Fanny no era nada discreta y estaba gritando a todo pulmón en especial la parte de sus cereales, aunque habia varios que no las observaban por dicho escandalo, sino que las chicas tenian sus propios adimiradores que no tenian nada que envidiarle a las locas que seguian día y noche a los merodeadores y al pobre de Massimino.

-¡Lily yo quiero mis "Extra chocolatosos cocoa puff", ¡Son los mas deliciosos del mundo!, pero bueno mañana llegare mas temprano para acabarmelos ¡YO!. Fanny se habia servido de la primera caja de cereales que vio, a los cuales les hiso cara de _fuch_i ( eso significa cara de asco jaja).

-¡Buenos Dias chicas!.-Massimo se habia sentado junto a Fanny a la cual veia divertido, ya que la chica intentaba convertir sus saludables cereales, por unos mas... chocolatosos sin resultado alguno.

-No veo que tienen de buenos...-Julie estaba acostada sobre su plato en el cual tenia una montañita de Tostadas.-¿Ya viste el horario?.

-Si, una mala convinacion de Historia, DCAO, y Pociones las 4 pirmeras horas...

-¡_Mikasita_!.

-U.Uu ¿Fanny que es el primer día y ya te quieres ir?.

-No Hogben lo que Fanny quiso decir con "_Mikasita_" es _"Alimentame", _ella estubo leyendo diccionarios de Japones en el verano...-Los merodeadores acababan de entrar en el Gran Comedor arrancando varios suspiros de parte de las chicas y de unos chicos también...

-_Hai _y aprendi varias cosas n.n.

-Enrealidad solo aprendio malas palabras u.uU

-Bueno las malas palabras es lo primero que te tienes que aprender de otro idioma sino... ¿Como te defiendes?.

-Mmm... ahora que lo dices eso cierto...

-Yo siempre tengo la razón primito...

- Clarooo... Lily.. ¿Sabes lo hermosa que te ves hoy? Me has alegrado el día, solo por eso soportare 2 horas con las serpientes.

-Idiota , Llamame Evans E-v-a-n-s ¿Entendiste?.

-Claro mi bella dama...- Lily estaba controlandose por no golpear a James, asi que para mejor no aguantarlo mas se levanto de su silla haciendole una seña a sus amigas para que se fueran al aula de Historia, las cuales estaban encantada, ya que Fanny no queria soportar ver la cara de engreido de Sirius.

-Fanny no se como lo puedes soportar.

-No se el es muy lindo ademas es mi primo, no, es mas que eso, como no tengo hermanos, es como si James lo fuera, las chicas estaban afuera del aula de Historia esperando a que el profesor les abriera, y, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la brillante silueta del fantasma profesor no se hiso mucho de esperar asomandose por la puerta sacandole un buen susto a mas de uno.

Las chicas ocuparon sus lugares en la mitad del aula pegadas a la ventana, esperando que esas 2 horas de suma tortura se pasaran rápido o, que almenos pudieran dormir un poco.Paso el tiempo y el profesor Binns hablaba y hablaba en un tono tan monótono que su voz parecia casi somnifera, de un tema que podria resultar tan interesante como el de "Las Guerras de los Gigantes", la cual tenia varios detalles que podrian resultar facinantes, lo hacia tan aburrido que los estudiantes ponian su atención en otras cosas como, ver como la araña tejia una pequeña telaraña en el techo, observar el vuelo de una pequeña mosca, contarse las pecas que tenian en los brazos o , en el caso de James contar los "Hermosos cabellos de la hermosa pelirroja que tenia enfrente, la cual seria su futura esposa", Y al parecer Merlin los escucho y las 2 horas de Historia se pasaron rápidamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno y aqui esta el tercer capitulo algo corto en comparación de los demas, pero bueno, ando super apurada ya que este sabado es mi "quinceañera" que de una simple "cena" mi mamá se emociono y van como 300 invitados ya ... u.uU no se donde los piensa meter pero buenoooo... y la proxima semana mi verdadero cumpleaños n.n _Matane..._(Lo cual significa hasta pronto y arriba puse _Hai_ que significa _si_... solo por si se quedaron con la duda jejeje)

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
